


Hands

by emma23416



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, no plot to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma23416/pseuds/emma23416
Summary: Jim loves Spock's hands.





	

Jim loves making Spock crazy by playing with his hands.   
Spock has to sit down the first time he starts to touch the sensitive area. Jim traces the outline of one hand with his fingertips and draws lightly across the creases in his palm. He lines up their hands and connects their fingertips teasingly. Leaning in real close he places a kiss on Spock’s thumb. Jim cups his hand again and draws the thumb into his mouth slowly, closing his eyes to enjoy the sound of Spock’s surprised gasp. He wets the skin with saliva, swirling his tongue as he sucks. Then he licks a long stripe across Spock’s palm to his pinky, feeling the texture of his knuckles where he holds. He sucks each finger into his mouth, moaning each time Spock jumps or groans. He even clamps his mouth over the skin between Spock’s thumb and forefinger, grazing it with his teeth. He takes two of Spock’s fingers into his mouth, moaning happily, and then watches Spock’s eyes grow wide as he sucks in another. He bobs his head deliberately a few times, savoring the taste and Spock’s pleasured expression. Not wanting to neglect Spock’s other hand, he releases the fingers from his mouth and grips the other hand, drawing it up toward his face and raking the fingers across his cheek. He hopes that Spock will take what he wants this time. After moments of stillness Spock curiously caresses Jim’s face, like he’s asking for permission. Jim hums contentedly and leans toward the hand, excited when Spock finally thumbs his lower lip, feeling the softness and pulling it slightly downwards. Jim invites him in by opening his mouth, and Spock hesitantly places a finger on his tongue, mesmerized. He explores the inside of Jim’s mouth and Jim can’t hide his pleasure when Spock withdraws his finger only to push it slowly back in, reaching all the way to the back of his throat. He sucks obediently looking directly into Spock’s eyes the entire time. Encouraging him, enticing him to do it again. 

In the end, Jim really likes Spock's hands.


End file.
